Flash of Rose
by Ace0320
Summary: Our favorite silver eyed warrior is stuck in a land she has never seen before, where people speak a different language and where there is constant conflict. Read her journey as she tries to find a way back to where she belongs. (Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**~~Authors Note~~**

OK, I got this idea when volume 4 of RWBY ended and I started writing stories again. I hope it can cultivate into a great story like I'm making my other crossover. Otherwise, I just hope you guys like the story and leave comments because I write to make you guys happy and I would like to see if I succeeded or not. Also, please if you see anything wrong PM me and I will try and fix it to the best of my abilities.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"WHAT!" A missing nin screamed as he just witnessed his partner disappear in front of him. He then looked at the group of thugs he organized for their raids. One by one he saw his group disappear. With all of his training and experience, he could not tell what was happening and was too shocked to do anything, he witnessed as he eventually was the last one in the clearing they were in.

He tripped backward, and when he landed on his behind he noticed rose petals seemed to be everywhere. As soon the first petal hit the ground a hooded figure in red appeared in front of him. With how fast everything was going on it took him a while to register that there was a blade to his throat.

"Where are the items you stole?" Red said in a higher pitched voice.

"Err" the nukenin replied.

"I'll ask one more time, where are the items you stole?"

He looked around, seeing the last pedal reach the ground. When the blade of red's scythe got closer his throat, his mind snapped to the situation.

"We buried them, right at the base of that tree" red glanced at the tree he was pointing at, then all he could see was an innocent smile under the hood.

"Thank you," the figure said right before hitting the nin in the head with the blunt end of their scythe, knocking him out.

Red then seemed to appear at the base of the tree and used the scythe dig up the stash. Once everything was retrieved from the hole, the hooded figure disappeared again.

After a few moments of silence in the clearing, a certain white haired sannin walked out of some nearby bushes.

"So that is the infamous "Rose of Death," except that she didn't really kill anyone from the looks of things" he mumbled while looking at all the thugs tied to the trees, either knocked out or gagged.

"Well, you guys aren't going anywhere are you? 'Cause that persons interesting, and I really want to know more" A few thugs tried to say something, but no real words could be heard. "See ya!" he then followed the red hooded warier.

No one really knew anything about this warrior, only that they'd step in if they something that wasn't in his/her moral code. No one even knew their gender! And as a spymaster, this was a puzzle that he really wanted to crack, and the Hokage said that he wanted to make sure this warrior wouldn't be a threat.

His sensei might have also said that he really didn't care, as long as they are helping out instead of hurting, but this was an enigma that any spymaster worth their title had to figure out!

So making sure his morals were in check, Jiraiya started to look for the direction that the "Rose of Death" went.

* * *

Ruby had the worst year of her life. It's starting to get better for her, but it can only get so much better when you're stuck in a different world, in what seems like a different universe, and you're the only one here that understands English.

After many panic attacks, and once she finally began to understand the language, things have been getting much better. She still couldn't speak nor write the language well, but after dedicating the last few months to trying to, all she has is a deep accent and slow when writing.

With the combination of no one in this strange place that she knew and that everyone gave her a weird look when they hear her accent, it drove her to be more introverted and quiet but always listening. She noticed that might have given her a stoic personality at first glance, but that reputation still gets her fewer looks than the weird accented girl.

Only a few times she found herself in trouble and considering her experience of trouble finding her, that was pretty good. Most of those times that trouble did find her, she felt justified, mostly stopping bandits from causing trouble or retrieving stolen items.

She also realized that people here do not use aura, or really not in the way she was used to. Whereas she was taught to use spiritual energy to help enhance herself, the people here use it along with physical energy to manipulate the environment around them. At least that's what she gathered from the talkative genin that she ran across and she has been slowly but surely using the same mixture of energies here.

Shaking her head she went back to how she got here, it started off bad, she entered the village and immediately saw the damage from a raid. She listened into the few hushed conversations and got the general direction that the bandits went. After finding the bandits and letting some frustration out on them, Ruby was starting to feel a lot better, it always felt good letting her baby do the talking.

She was already almost back from the village when she felt the hairs on her neck stand. She quickly ran to a bush and waited, trying to see any sign of anything following her, checking both the trees and the ground. After a minute or two of waiting for anything to happen, she used her semblance to quickly get out of there, never can be too careful in this world, at least that's what she was learning.

After her nerves calmed down and she got closer to the village, she decided that she was just being paranoid. She took the bag that held all the loot and tied it to a post in the middle of the village, she didn't want any more eyes on her. She decided to find a spot in a tree near the village so she could see the bag and stay there until the village got their stolen loot back.

* * *

 _"FALL BACK!" one of the hunters yelled. Ruby glanced around while falling back she saw Jaune, Ren, and Nora safe. They were all in a small town outside of Haven, a huge grim was making a b-line for the city, so they called in every available hunter and huntress._

 _This thing only slowed down with their combined effort, the thing was HUGE and it was dangerous. You could tell it was old because it was outsmarting all of the hunters. Just as they thought they were safe, the grim charged them and swiped its claws at them. They dodged in time, but it seemed as if the claws tore in the air itself._

 _When the tears started to get thicker, they started pulling everyone into them. Ruby caught herself with her scythe, but her temporary teammates weren't so lucky. She tried to catch them, but in doing so she lost the grip she had on the ground._

 _She saw all her friends get dragged in different tears before she got dragged in herself. When she fell through the tear she felt like floating in nothingness. Spinning around to find anything that would make sense. After what felt like forever, she finally found something in all the darkness. She squinted to see, and she realized they were white eyes, and so much anger was in them, then everything became white._

* * *

Ruby jerked awake, it's been a couple months since that memory got drudged up. She looked to the village and saw that they got their items back, they were cheering and everyone was still getting their items. She jumped down, looked in a direction she hasn't gone yet and started walking hoping to find something or someone to help get her back.

* * *

 **~~Authors Note~~**

Chapter 1 done, tell me what you guys think of this in the comments. I don't know if it is an idea worth pursuing so I'm having you guys judge for me :) Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Authors Note~~**

I know it has been a while and I apologize for that, I did not intend for me to take this long to update. It's just that life is not always fun and gets in the way so when I go down to write I can't get lost in the story but too worried about life, but here I am (notice it's the start of the new month, I don't have to worry about rent now, I'm not homeless!). I still don't have any internet yet so I'm utilizing the library to help me out.

If you're ever curious about where I am in the story production process or why there might be any delays, look at my profile page I keep it up to date the best I can and on my profile I have a section that will tell you the status of my chapters, if I haven't started the new chapter, if I'm working on it, if I'm editing it, and If I posted it. My profile will tell you.

Now enough about me, onto this storyline. Another reason why this story took so long to update is that when I submitted the first chapter, it was mainly a concept in my head that I couldn't get out until I wrote it. Now that it's out, and with this one now up, I have gotten the plot mostly figured out. Let me tell you, it's going to be amazing once I get everything updated.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After a few more days of trailing after the figure, Jiraiya decided to let his network pick up what it could, after of course telling his network just to monitor any small crisis and wait for the hooded figure to show up (being their best bet to catch her) and went to the leaf to file his report.

Once he stopped at his closest outlet for his network and told them what to look for, so they can keep an eye on her, he was wondering what the Hokage would think of his next book in production.

Then his mind to about what he was going to put on his report, he would have to put down the right things to make sure the Hokage doesn't see the hooded girl as a threat, for she was not to them. This character didn't like attention, always trying to hide in public and when she does act against thugs she makes sure there aren't any civilian witnesses, and she moves as fast as she can to limit the features her victims can catch of her. In fact with this mentality she would be a great ninja, well at least the more discrete one, the term ninja now a days seems to be more of people who can do the most flashy and chakra expensive move (because he might be included doesn't mean he can't appreciate the moves that will end the fight the fastest instead of the flashiest, that's how he trained Minato after all).

Well, now that he thought of everything that he needs to say, he figured that he can reward himself first by making a stop at the hot springs first. And no he did not just giggle like a pervert, he giggled like the super pervert!

* * *

Ruby was starting to get desperate, the more places she went to, the more chaos she started to notice that this world was. No matter what just constant chaos and distrust, everyone was just waiting for the next fight instead of trying to find a way to live in peace. Within all of this chaos, she hasn't found anyone that could help her get back home. She heard that within the Hidden Villages and the capitals it was a lot more peaceful, that's because they had a lot more security. It reminds her of home kind of, the capitals being the kingdoms and the Hidden Villages being the schools but one major difference. Instead of grim that these people were being secured from, it was other people and that's what bothered her the most.

The only information that she got was that the major villages would be her best bet in getting the kind of information that she needed, but they would have their own agendas along with the village is always under constant military security.

The next best thing that she figured out would be the monks, they would be more forthcoming with the knowledge and wouldn't have a hidden agenda. From what she gathered as long as you followed their rules and were after knowledge and peace, they let you pursue that. Now she just needs to find their location and hope what she gleaned what were their rules are right because they don't seem that bad.

She just needed to find a map, she heard the directions of how to get to the Monk Temple but she wants to make sure what this new land looks like and how to navigate it herself.

It just so happens in the next village she ran across she found a friendly couple that was able to show her a map they made, the wife is an artist and the husband being an adventurer, so the map had some details that even general maps didn't have.

They decided to make a copy for her to keep, the husband's reasoning was that he would have loved a map like this on his adventures while the wife worried for her wellbeing on the road. They were basically giving it to her for free, but Ruby knew how expensive the art supplies must have been and her money that she gathered were combined from the pocket change the thugs she ran across had so she had no worries of spending it so she gave them more than what they asked.

It seemed like in every village that she ran across she would find new friends that were always willing to help. No matter if she tries to limit contact or actively trying to find help, she has made a friend in every village she has been to. One thing she thinks helped a lot was that she didn't look like a ninja nor thug, no weapons pouch, no sword, and no one noticed the collapsed block that was her scythe, nor would they know what it was if they did. So she came off as and adventurous, friendly teen - a civilian.

Now that she's looking at the map, it looks as if she went from Earth Country to the Wind then close to Water (the roads kept getting more dangerous and she had the sense to turn a different direction and she wasn't even in Water Country then, she was in what was called Noodles Country), up to Lighting country and all around the leaf it seems. In fact, it seemed as if she was heading for the monks already if she kept her pattern up, which was basically a giant circle.

Now that she had a plan in mind, she wasn't feeling as down as she was before. She always had to have something to do when her emotions started to act up, something to focus on so that they won't overwhelm her. Be it her weapons, her fighting abilities, her schooling, her team, to help her old school, now to get home and now she finally has a place to start. She just hopes that they will be able to help.

She made sure her backpack was secured and her scythe was easily accessible, putting her hood up she started her journey.

* * *

It was a day later that Jiraiya finally found the time (*cough* pervert *cough*) to give his report to the Hokage about the "Rose of Death" and explained everything to him. Even mentioning that the name was completely inaccurate as from what he gathered but was going to make sure his network kept an eye out, might even try to get the rumor mill to change her name to something more appropriate so no one attacks her for the wrong reasoning.

The Hokage nodded at the information and smoked on his pipe for a few seconds. He then looked a Jiraiya in the eyes and asked: "You sure about this, she won't be a threat?"

Jiraiya just nodded, he knew where the Hokage was coming from. In a world like this, if you had a skill set like little red you normally wouldn't just help people out of good will, you would try to make a profit. It both unsettled and pleased them, pleased that there is someone out there doing this out of goodwill and unsettled them because it was not normal, almost everyone had an agenda in this world.

In fact what made her go on their radar in the first place is when they received a mission from one of the closer villages to help get rid of thugs that were harassing them and while doing the mission the chunin that were assigned had the easiest fight of their lives. It wasn't that they were extremely more powerful than the thugs, it was when the fighting started when they started knocking out thugs, all the other thugs just seemed to drop unconscious and rose petals fell in-between them. It was then that the Hokage had Jiraiya put his spy network on the trail.

* * *

It took a few days but she finally made it to the temple, from the information she gathered on the way, she also knew that they trained ninja monks. Even though they had trained ninja in their ranks, they were still a lot more open than a major village or at least that's what she's been told. She just hopes they let her do research here and that they are willing to help her.

It took her a few minutes for her to realize that she stopped in front of the gate, just staring at it. This is her first and biggest lead, her biggest hope and she's afraid that they won't help her. She's afraid that they won't have any information on what she needs, that she's stuck here, she'll never see her friends again. One thought after another all revolving around hopelessness and despair, and she notices that her breath starts going faster.

She catches herself, leaning on the post next to the gate for support, she almost had another panic attack. She shakes her head, she needs to know and the only way to find out is if she takes a leap of faith.

* * *

 **~~Authors Note~~**

I know, I know, that long of a wait for so short of a chapter. Like I said, I was getting the plot ironed out, the timeline, and all the other minuscule tasks that should help the story be amazing. It's just going to take time and I promise to try to increase the size of my chapters in the future.

Otherwise REVIEW! Tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, critique me (constructive criticism always welcome), and now that I have my plot figured out - guess what's going to happen (when someone guessed and I had somewhat of an idea of where I was going and it didn't match, it through me off a bit but I'm back on track because it was an interesting direction but you'll see where I take you guys if you stay with me). I want to hear your guys' thoughts, see your guys' imagination at work and maybe just throw you for a loop.

Like I said before, in the pre-chapter AN, my profile will tell you what process in production in the chapters I am currently doing, so if you are waiting for the next chapter, just go there and see where I'm at with it, I keep it up to date to the best of my abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Author's Note~**

Hello again, sooo sorry for the long wait, I just got major writer's block and life got flipped on its head a couple times, so had to get my life straight before I got this story straight. Well moving on, I was able to get my creative juices back, and have been working on updating my stories! The main problem I was having with this story was that I didn't really have a set direction I wanted to take, there was just so many possibilities that I could have done and I was indecisive on which one to take. If you haven't noticed in the earlier chapters, I have been obscure at what time in the Naruto universe she is in, but that shall not snag me up anymore. I have chosen a path and I plan on completing it, but might make other possibilities that I thought of on the way into other stories, maybe one-shots.

I actually got my creative juices back when my favorite show I watched got cancelled, and it being the only TV I watched, I had that allotted time with nothing but how that show could have gone on and done great things, which got me back to writing (you can check it out if you want ;) just need to click my name to get to my other stories). I can't promise that I won't take another break, but I'll try my best to try not to leave you hanging, and with the direction of my plot finalized, it shouldn't be that hard.

With my direction found, the plot has become clear in my head and now all I have to do is translate it from the mess that is my mind to a combination of words that other people will understand and hopefully like. :) So without any further ado, here is Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor Naruto :(

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was a week since Ruby came into the temple. It took a while for her to get used to the rules and for the monks to get used to her but eventually, everything seemed to be fine. They let her go through their libraries that they had (not the ones reserved for monks and their ninja) but it was enough to get Ruby excited, she knows there has to be some way to get herself back home.

If you would have told her that she was in the library going through text after text that wasn't about weapons a year ago, she would have called you crazy but here she was going through text after text to try to find a way home. The closest thing she ever came to was what was called fuinjutsu, what seemed like a combination of math, science, and the energy they called chakra. It was all about finding the right combinations between the three to get what they wanted and apparently, a person can achieve anything using this, even travelling through space-time. That thought intrigued her very much because that was one possible way to get home, the downside being is that apparently to even get close to the level of skill she needs, she would need a lifetime's worth of knowledge in this fuinjutsu, if not generations worth.

Something concerns our little hero greatly though, even more than that she might be stuck in a different universe or world, is that she found scrolls detailing what little written history this place has. What little information she did find was mainly detailing wars, wars upon wars that just seem to never end. She has heard and even seen her share of violence with the grim and Cinder's plans, but yet again most of the time it was fighting grim and at no time was it killing other living beings. Here it seemed that everyone was to expect murder and/or battles at every corner, that it was how their society was.

So no, it wasn't the fact that it was near impossible to get back home that scared her the most because she could always find hope in getting a way home, it was that she was stuck in a land where it seemed hope was non-existent. Throughout the whole history section, the only time it mentioned that people were hopeful or tried for a peaceful existence with each other was when the great villages were formed but even then the smaller villages were shoved to the curb while the bigger ones still bickered and warred with each other.

When she read about the Second Great Shinobi War, the emotions were finally catching up to her, and she just plopped her head on the table trying to settle down her storm of emotions. She does not know how long she was like that but it felt like an eternity to her. Realizing just staying there was not going to help her emotions out, and the silence of the place was getting to her, she decided to go find a clearing in the forest to claim.

After informing a monk that she would be back shortly because she needed to go for a walk, she found herself going aimlessly through the trees. Thinking about it now, she has been losing track of time a lot lately, she glanced at the sun to try to gage the time. From what she sees it has not moved that much, so she has not been out that long, good, she does not want to disturb the monks when they are getting ready for bed.

After a while, she finally found a decent sized clearing, not too big but big enough where she can move. She pulled out Crescent Rose, it has been a few days since she let her baby out and she needs to clear her head, Ruby thinks that practising with her baby is the equivalent of monks meditation from their explanations of what they were achieving. One thing she loves about her baby is that its collapsible form is a square and that this world does not have the same type of weapons (transforming) that her home does, so most people here don't suspect it to be anything dangerous, especially when they see how small she is (she isn't that small!).

She unfolds Crescent Rose and already she feels a lot better, having a familiar weight in her hands, something she knows and something that has not changed. She closes her eyes and starts going over her forms, starting what some people called her dance, she likes to call it a combat dance. Getting faster and faster with each swipe of the blade, she moves across the clearing and already the tension is just draining off her.

She is used to being able to talk to people, her friends at least and talk to them when she needs advice but here people look at her funny for the accent she has, or when she tries to get something across that she doesn't have the words for yet. She has been quiet for too long and has not been able to find an outlet for what she needs. One thing is sure though, combat is like a dance, and she loves the feel of doing a routine with her baby.

Yet again, she lost track of time, losing herself in the movements of her dance, she glances at the sun and it seems to be dinnertime. Right when she makes that guess, her stomach grumbles and she realized she accidentally skipped lunch. She rubs the back of her head because her stomach loves to broadcast its hunger, then notices that the clearing she is in can be considered mowed, for she cut all the tall grass. She lets out an awkward chuckle before she heads back to the temple, glad no one was there to see her display of grass cutting.

The only problem is that she keeps getting the feeling that she is being watched, first when she was on the road, now while she was at the temple, and she just got that feeling again, it is doing nothing to help calm her nerves. She glances around the trees, trying to see if she can find the cause of the feeling. After scrunching up her nose in frustration, she huffed and decided it would be best to go back.

Yet again, her instincts were right, there was someone watching her, it was one of the monks tasked to make sure that their visitor got up to no trouble. He was able to catch the scythe wielder's dance and witness how the strange object this girl always carried with her turned into a dangerous weapon.

Ruby taking her time walking back to the temple, looking throughout her surroundings both enjoying the nature and trying to discreetly look for any sign of an observer but her watcher already left back to the temple. She made it back to the temple and it was the start of dinner, perfect timing.

She was making her way to the cafeteria when she noticed the younger monks in the halls kept glancing at her, she thought it was weird because they stopped doing that after her third day here when they got used to her. After paying closer attention, she realized that they really were not looking at her, they were stealing glances at her weapon. When she finally got her food, she sat down and started eating.

Halfway through an apple, she noticed the arrangement that the others took in the cafeteria, all of them were at an angle where they can see her. Not liking where her thought process was going she started to eat slower and scan the room. The scan did nothing but confirm her thoughts, she was quickly losing her appetite and could not sit still, she never liked any kind of attention, preferring to fade in the background.

Looking at her tray that she got, she had gotten two-thirds the way through before the sudden loss of appetite. Considering that enough food, she picked it up to clean it off then quickly leave the room. She was making a beeline for her room the monks gave her, it was a small room with a cot, but it was better than the dirt or branches she tried to sleep in while in this world.

She went through the courtyard because it was a faster route to the room, but did not make it all the way through. She was halfway through the yard when she heard a noise that pulled directly on her instincts, something coming directly for her head. As she ducked, she was able to see the end of a staff that would have hit her head. With her instincts controlling her now, she pulled out Crescent Rose, expanded her to scythe mode, and was already swinging at the person behind her before she even registered the staff.

She was horrified at first not wanting to impale a person but already in motion. Luckily, for both of them, the person that attacked her used the staff to stop the scythe and when she looked on who it was, she was surprised to see the oldest monk standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. He did not say a word but attempted to swipe her feet with the staff.

She responded by jumping up and tried to hit him with the blunt side of her scythe, not wanting to hurt the man, but he deftly moved out of reach of her weapon. As soon as she landed on the ground he charged her again, getting close enough to jab at her, making her dodge his attack. Spinning out of the way, she used the momentum of the move to add more power to another swipe at him. He was able to block it but was pushed back a few feet from the force of the swing.

He then jumped up, surprising her with how high he could jump, doing an overhead swing. She blocked in turn but was also pushed back herself. When she thought the fight would continue, he just held his weapon against hers and looked directly at her.

"You didn't tell us you were a warrior little one"

* * *

 **~Aurthor's Note~**

*Horrible evil laughter* Muahaha! I think I love cliffhangers because my fiance hates them so much :P

Well, anyway, what do you think? This chapter is not as long as I wanted it, but it's better than nothing, and I'm thinking of it like a snowball starting to roll at the top of a mountain, starts off small and slow at first, then gets bigger and faster the more it goes down. The more confident I get of my plot, the better and longer the story will be :)

Please **REVIEW!** I live off of them, and they tell me what you think. I read all my reviews, and you can put anything that pertains to the story, such as but not limited to: your thoughts on it, how it made you feel or if I misspelt something (please criticise nicely, and you can PM me any constructive criticism too, I'll make the necessary changes if needed).

Thank you guys for reading! Ace0320 signing out!


End file.
